casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
BTT2:ROTQ Deleted Story/Chapter 4
G’day Casters! I’m back in Bridge To Terabithia 2! I’m sorry for the break, as I said in The Last Of The Queen, I have a bit of writers block right now. But the internet is out right now so I’m going to attempt another chapter in this. Might be short, around my old 2,000 words limit instead of 4,000 or whatever I do these days. And now it’s a few months after I started XD if this chapter seems poorly written, it’s because my writing at the moment isn’t that good tbh. And I just finished Sister Holidays Episode III and IV. So, I’m still in Star Wars mode. And I’ll also have to get used to Elaine being a good guy/alive instead of a Sith and dead. Same as Josh haha! Enjoy! Chapter 4: Freedom '' '' Samantha’s POV: We knew this would be hard, since the Dark Master knew everything that was happening. We needed a way to break the connection he had to all of us. “This is the time we need Clarissa,” I said. “Yes but Clarissa isn’t here, she’s probably off saving the galaxy or something crazy like that,” said James. “Can you guys not just think up some messenger thing to get to the TRA?” Elaine asked the King and Queen. “We can try,” said the Queen. I saw them concentrating, hard. I heard footsteps coming our way though. “Shh, footsteps,” I said. We hid around the cell, and watched as a figure came to the entrance. “I know you’re there,” said the figure. It was a girl’s voice, and she sounded young. I slowly came out of my hiding spot. “Who are you,” I asked. “My name is Rin,” she replied, taking off the hood she was wearing. She looked to be around 14, and had yellow hair with a white ribbon that looked a little bit like bunny ears. “Are you another slave here?” asked James. “No, I don’t know how I got here. One second I was playing games with my friends, the next second I was here in this castle,” she said. “Well, maybe you can help us,” said Leslie. I expected Rin to hesitate and maybe not want to help, but to my surprise she instantly agreed to help, her slightly scared mood lighting up. “What do you need?” she asked. “We need you to get a message to the Terabithian Royal Army, letting them know that we are I the Dark Master’s castle as prisoners, along with tons of other Terabithians and people from various other kingdoms. Tell them to launch an attack, and maybe take down the Dark Master once and for all,” said Jess. “Will do!” “Go quickly, before the Dark Master finds out you’re here,” I said. She nodded and ran off. “Let’s hope it works,” said Elaine. Before long, Rin was back. “That was quick,” I said. “I’m fast. The TRA are on their way now,” she said. “Good. Well, at least you aren’t working for the Dark Master,” said Leslie. “Who is this Dark Master? I have heard of him back where I’m from, but I was told that he was defeated during his first battle against the Network,” she said. “Annnnnd the realities are unstable. You’re from DCP, aren’t you,” said Jess. Rin nodded. “Well, now everything makes sense. But I gotta get back too,” she said. A white door appeared. “Looks like he’s listening. See ya, good luck on getting out,” she said, going through the door. It disappeared when she was gone, and we were alone again. “Well then, those realities better fix up soon,” said Josh. “Yeah. Anyway, let’s get back to the current business,” I said. We came up with a plan, and went to work. I was making my way towards a guard tower I had passed a lot during my time here as a slave, with James right behind me. We had all split up into twos to hit some guard spots around the castle, to make it easier for the TRA. “Just in here,” I whispered. “What are we going to do?” he asked. “Take them out, and make it easy for the army to attack,” I replied. We found the guards, and took them out quietly using weapons Leslie, Jess, Josh, Jaina, and May-Belle had created. “Sam, they’re here already,” said James. I looked out over the Darklands, and saw he was right. “Good, now the fun begins,” I said. We made our way back to where we were supposed to meet with the others, but came across a bunch of guards. Instead of killing us or anything, they pushed us with them. “Get all the slaves into battle,” I heard someone say. “Oh no,” I said under my breath. We were taken outside and ran towards the TRA. “James, now,” I yelled. I ducked and took out the people surrounding me, after making sure they were all guards and not slaves. James did the same. I saw the others coming towards us. “Alright, now we’re fighting I guess,” said Jaina, blocking a sword from a guard. “Well, at least we got practice from the other place,” said Josh. (A/N I might be pushing the K+ rating here. So I’m going to skip this because I know if I write it I will have to put it up to either T or M. Sorry,) After all the Darklands guards and soldiers had been defeated, the Terabithian Royal Army sent out healers to help all the slaves. “You may have won this time, Terabithia. But I promise, your victory will be short lived,” came the voice of the Dark Master. “Don’t worry about him right now guys, we can and will protect Terabithia,” I said. “For now, we should get back to Terabithia,” said Jess. “Agreed,” Leslie Burke’s POV: We came back to Terabithia, and found that the castle I had seen in May-Belle’s drawing was where the treehouse should be, and it was real. We really had unlocked even more power within our imagination. “Well, it’s getting late. We should head home,” said Jess. May-Belle and I agreed. “Okay then, we’ll see you tomorrow then,” said Samantha. “Maybe late, we’ve got school. And Leslie is starting school again tomorrow too,” he said. “Okay. Well, have fun guys,” we said goodbye and headed out of the castle, which returned to the treehouse. We were back in our forest. We went over the bridge and raced home. I followed the two inside and took off my jacket. I went up to our room and immediately checked my e-mail. I had one unread e-mail. Is it dad? To: Terabithia0711 From: BillBurke Subject: Re:I’m alive Leslie! So good to know you survived! Sorry I didn’t reply earlier, I was busy with work. But as soon as I’m free we will come back to see you! We miss you too. ''' '''Bill P.S. That’s good! Hope it works out! I was celebrating inside at the fact that my parents were going to come over as soon as possible. Jess obviously noticed this. “What’s up?” he asked. “Dad replied to my e-mail. Him and mum are coming back as soon as they can, I can’t wait!” I said. “Nice, that’s going to be interesting,” he said. I smiled and hugged him. “Love ya Les,” he said, kissing me. “Love you too Jess,” I said. And with that, we went down for dinner. After we came back, I found May-Belle watching a YouTube video. She had finished her dinner early and gone back up here. I was tired after everything that had happened, and decided to just go straight to bed. “Good night guys,” I said. “Night Les,” they both replied. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly. Okay, that was barely even 1,000 words. I’m sorry! I just didn’t have any ideas. But I will try to do better next time! '-Minecast Chris Minecast Productions 2015' (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bridge To Terabithia, but I do own my OCs and the story line.)